Memories
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeRy/ Dan sakit yang dirasakan keduanya, berujung pada perpisahan tanpa perjumpaan kembali... /Crack Couple/DLDR/ END
1. Chapter 1

—**Memories—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight KiHyun**

**Genre: Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Inspired by Memories in the Rain Arc (Bleach Manga)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

—**Based on True Story—**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih menatap hujan yang turun di balik jendela kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang berdiri tegak di atas meja. Bergantian, ia terus mengulang kegiatan itu hingga akhirnya ia merasa bosan sendiri. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap frustasi ke arah pekarangan rumahnya. Hujan semakin deras, sementara orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tidak kunjung menampakkan diri.

"Kenapa di tanggal ini harus selalu hujan sih?" gerutunya, entah kepada siapa.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula berada dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Diseretnya kedua kaki mungilnya ke arah dapur, berniat untuk membuat secangkir coklat hangat—setidaknya ia tidak akan kedinginan menanti _namja_ yang seharusnya tiba di rumahnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Lima menit berlalu, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang secangkir coklat hangat, sementara tangannya yang lain menatap layar ponselnya. Kedua matanya fokus menatap layar ponsel, sebelum kemudian jari-jarinya mulai menari lincah di atas layar _touchscreen_—membalas pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya—lagi. Didudukkannya tubuh kecilnya itu di atas sofa panjang dengan kedua kaki yang ia angkat hingga posisinya terlihat seperti berjongkok. Setiap tahun, selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, di tanggal yang selalu sama, semuanya tetap sama. Miris, seulas senyum—yang jelas terpaksa—terukir di wajahnya. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi _chubby_nya yang putih. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam sebuah kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan.

"_Gege_, kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu?"

.

.

.

—**Bulan Desember, empat tahun yang lalu—**

Salju di pertengahan musim dingin turun dengan sangat deras, membuat semua kegiatan manusia serta makhluk hidup lain menjadi terhambat. Siapa pula orang bodoh yang mau berkeliaran di tengah derasnya salju yang terus turun tanpa henti sejak tiga jam yang lalu? Bahkan para hewan yang katakanlah tidak memiliki pemikiran akan lebih memilih untuk diam di sarangnya hingga udara kembali menghangat.

Seorang _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ menatap lesu ke arah pekarangan kampusnya yang seluruhnya tertutup selimut putih tersebut. Tas yang ia gendong di bahu kanannya hampir tejatuh karena tangannya yang mendadak lesu. Dipeluknya tas berisi biola yang sejak tadi ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Tahu begini tadi aku tidak usah ke ruang musik..." keluhnya, sambil tanpa sadar mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuatnya menjadi terlihat imut.

Salju memang sedikit mereda, namun tetap saja tidak lebih baik baginya. Memangnya siapa yang mau berjalan di luar kalau hanya dalam beberapa langkah saja tubuhnya akan langsung tertimbun tumpukan salju?

Ia menghela nafas—untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak membawa payung saat ini. Setidaknya, itu bisa menahan agar dirinya tidak usah menjadi boneka salju.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Seketika ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana seorang _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sedang menatap ke arahnya dari kedua matanya yang sipit dan tajam namun berkesan ramah, sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Namja _itu kini tengah sibuk membuka payung hitamnya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby _tersebut. "Jadi... mau menumpang dengan payungku?"

"E-eh? Boleh?"

_Namja _berkepala besar itu menganggukkan kepalanya—dengan senyum yang belum hilang di wajahnya. "Tapi mungkin aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai halte di depan sana."

_Namja_ manis tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar. "_Gwaenchana_... ng, _gege_... itu sudah cukup. Tujuanku memang mau ke sana..."

Ia terpaku beberapa detik. _Gege? Dia bukan orang Korea ya?_

Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum. "_Kajja_, ayo pergi..."

Dan berikutnya, kedua _namja _itu menembus terjangan hujan salju di bawah naungan payung hitam milik _namja_ berkepala besar itu.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu?"

"Ah, Liú Xiànhuá… tapi _gege_ bisa memanggilku Henry…"

"_Arraseo_, namaku... Kim Jongwoon. Tapi orang-orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama Yesung..."

.

_Bulan pertama mereka mengenal adalah saat dimana benih bernama rasa ingin tahu berkembang hingga membuat interaksi mereka menjadi jauh lebih sering._

.

.

—**Bulan Januari, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Henry menatap pekarangan kampusnya yang ditutup salju. Sama seperti bulan lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan orang itu, _namja_ berkepala besar yang mau memberinya tumpangan payung sampai ke halte di depan kampusnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tas biola miliknya seolah tidak ingin ada siapapun—atau apapun—yang boleh merusaknya.

_Deja vu_ memang melihat keadaannya saat ini yang mirip dengan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepatnya ketika ia tengah meratapi nasibnya yang naas—tidak membawa payung sementara hujan salju dengan santainya malah turun semakin deras. Hampir mirip, namun kali ini tujuannya diam di sini berbeda dengan ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di saku jaketnya. Ditatapnya jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Dimasukkannya kembali benda persegi itu ke dalam saku jaketnya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang turun semakin perlahan menuju tanah untuk segera bergabung dengan butiran lainnya yang telah lebih dulu menabrak bumi.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dingin, itu kesan pertama yang didapatkannya, tapi selain itu juga terasa menenangkan. Baginya, mungkin musim dingin jauh lebih baik dari musim panas.

"Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan ya, Henry-_ah_?"

Lagi, suara yang sama dengan yang pernah menginterupsinya dulu kembali ia dengar. Namun, ini bukan kali keduanya ia mendengar suara itu. Ini bahkan sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya ia mendengar suara _baritone_ rendah itu menyapanya. Mungkin ratusan atau bahkan sudah ribuan.

Henry membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang _namja_ berkepala besar dengan mata yang agak sipit tengah menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika dilihatnya kalau senyum itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah seringai jahil yang memang sengaja ditujukan untuknya.

"YA! _Gege_, kau ini hobi ya menggangguku seperti ini!"

Ia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat _dongsaeng_nya ini marah padanya—lagipula ia juga tahu kalau _namja _berpipi _chubby _ di sebelahnya ini tidak benar-benar serius marah padanya.

"Haha, _mian_… Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku terlalu lama barusan?"

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak juga, setidaknya aku jadi bisa menikmati salju sampai akhirnya _gege_ malah menggangguku."

"Haha, _arraseo_. Salahkan dosenku yang dengan gilanya malah menyuruhku untuk membawa tumpukan buku-buku partitur itu ke ruang musik." Kali ini giliran Yesung yang memasang wajah cemberut, yang otomatis menimbulkan kikik kecil dari _namja_ yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ya, _gege_. Kau mau merajuk padaku juga itu percuma. Harusnya kau katakan itu depan dosenmu."

Yesung memutar matanya. "Kulakukan itu dan berikutnya aku harus merelakan setengah nilaiku di semester ini."

Henry tidak dapat menahan tawanya, hingga akhirnya ia malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yesung agak tersinggung lalu—

_PLAK._

—beberapa lembaran partitur musik dipukulkan oleh Yesung tepat ke kepala _namja_ manis yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya, _gege_. _Appo_..." kata Henry, lirih.

Namun Yesung memilih untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu—pura-pura marah tentunya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasa marah pada _namja_ yang sejak awal sebenarnya sudah membuatnya tertarik itu.

.

_Bulan kedua mereka mengenal adalah saat dimana rasa ingin tahu berubah menjadi sesuatu bernama ketertarikan._

.

.

—**Bulan Februari, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Penghujung musim dingin, dan sebentar lagi musim semi akan segera menjelang. Henry masih setia dengan kegiatannya yang tanpa disengaja justru menjadi sebuah kebiasaan rutin yang tidak perlu disepakati. Menunggu seorang Yesung keluar dari kelasnya sementara ia berdiri diam di teras depan kampusnya sambil mengamati salju yang kini semakin jarang turun.

Namun ada satu yang disadarinya selama dua bulan terakhir ini, ada satu hari dalam satu minggu dimana ia tidak bisa menemukan _gege_nya itu di universitas ini. Bukan karena ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah di hari itu, karena ia sendiri sejujurnya sudah hafal seluruh jadwal kuliahnya, bahkan termasuk jamnya sekalipun—YA! Jangan katakan kalau ia _stalker_ atau sejenisnya, Yesung sendiri yang memberitahu semua jadwal padanya.

Hanya di hari itu, ia tidak akan melakukan kegiatan hariannya yang rutin ini. Khawatir mungkin saja, terutama ketika kali pertama ia mengalaminya. Hari ketika ia agak panik ketika tidak menemukan senyum yang senantiasa selalu ia dapatkan dari _namja_ yang baru diketahuinya memiliki suara yang benar-benar luar biasa ketika bernyanyi.

Ia sudah pernah menanyakan hal tersebut padanya, namun Yesung hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat untuk memberikannya jawaban. Hingga hari ketiga di minggu terakhir bulan Februari, ketika mereka bertemu—setelah hari sebelumnya mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali karena rutinitas yang di luar kebiasaan itu, ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menanyakan perihal tersebut padanya.

"_Gege_..." panggil Henry pada Yesung yang telinga sebelah kirinya tertutup oleh sebuah _earphone_.

"Hm?" Yesung menoleh pada _namja_ manis yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya.

Di luar kebiasaan dimana mereka selalu berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus, kali ini mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki hingga ke rumah mereka—walau bagi Yesung sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut _apartment_ mengingat sejak awal ia kuliah, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sekaligus juga mengawasi sepupunya yang tinggal tepat di sebelah _apartment_nya, Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _ jenius yang walau lebih muda dua tahun darinya, namun kini malah setingkat dengannya. Yah, walau kejeniusannya belum bisa menandingi _namjachingu_nya sendiri yang lebih muda setahun dari Yesung tapi telah lulus lebih dulu dari fakultas kedokteran, Kim Kibum.

Entahlah, menurut mereka, hari ini akan sangat disayangkan kalau dihabiskan begitu saja di atas bus—walau sebenarnya udara yang masih agak dingin tidak membuat mereka menjadi nyaman berjalan di atas trotoar.

"Ng... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Henry, ragu.

Yesung diam menatap Henry, seolah ia sedang mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh _dongsaeng_nya itu. "_Wae_? Kalau kau mau menanyakan sesuatu padaku tidak usah ragu seperti itu. Seperti bukan dirimu saja..."

Benar, seperti bukan dirinya saja, mengingat ia selalu tidak ragu atau gugup jika berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _gege_nya itu. Namun, mau tidak mau ia harus merasa ragu, karena pertanyaannya kini bisa saja membuat dirinya sendiri dianggap terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Itu... aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau selalu tidak ada setiap hari Selasa, padahal kau ada jadwal kuliah hari itu?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya membuat Henry secara otomatis ikut berhenti juga. Henry menatap bingung ke arah _gege_nya yang jujur saja baginya terlihat sangat menarik itu. Ia diam menanti jawaban, sementara Yesung masih diam. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung menoleh ke arah Henry dengan seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kebetulan di hari itu aku punya keperluan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan—walau untuk kuliah sekalipun."

Namun Henry bukan _namja_ bodoh yang tidak menyadari sesuatu dari _gege_nya ini. Sorot mata yang berubah kelam—walau senyum terukir di wajahnya dan ekspresi wajah yang berubah sendu, mengisyaratkan satu hal pada dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Yesung dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

.

_Bulan ketiga mereka saling mengenal, sang _namja_ China mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya dan ketertarikan... berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bernama penasaran._

.

.

—**Bulan Maret, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Musim semi akhirnya datang. Henry duduk di taman belakang gedung universitasnya. Ditemani oleh biola dan seorang _namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan PSPnya. Mereka harusnya berada dalam satu tingkat yang sama, namun salahkan kejeniusan _namja_ berambut coklat ini hingga ia akhirnya ia bisa satu tingkat dengan _hyung_nya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Henry melengos pelan. Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari tempat ini, diabaikan oleh satu-satunya manusia yang berada di dekatnya ini rasanya membuat dirinya ingin melakukan _headwall_ saat ini juga. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau diabaikan oleh seseorang yang pada awalnya memintanya untuk menemaninya di tempat ini?

"Kui Xian, kalau kau memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini dan berakhir dengan diabaikan olehmu, bukannya lebih baik kalau kau diam sendiri saja di sini?" Gumam Henry, tidak berharap kalau ucapannya itu akan didengar oleh _namja_ yang ia panggil 'Kui Xian' itu. Yah, ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan _namja_ ini yang kalau sudah menyentuh PSPnya ia akan lupa segalanya.

Dan benar saja, _namja_ manis itu hanya diam tak menggubris sedikit pun ucapan Henry dan masih terus fokus pada _game_ yang tengah ia mainkan.

Henry menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum bisa tahan berpacaran dengan orang di sebelahnya ini hingga mencapai angka tiga tahun? Ia bahkan akan langsung memutuskan orang ini di bulan pertama mereka berpacaran kalau misalnya ia ada di posisi Kibum.

_PLAAKKK!_

"Aww, _appo_…"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan jarinya yang tengah menari lincah di atas _gamepad_ ketika ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya—entah dengan apa. Matanya menatap _horror _pada layar PSPnya yang menunjukkan dua kata yang selalu jadi mimpi buruk seorang _gamer_, GAME OVER. Dengan raut wajah kesal,ia pun menoleh ke arah si pemukul dan langsung merengut ketika melihat siapa orang yang sudah memukulnya barusan.

"Yesung-_hyung_!"

Yesung yang muncul di belakang Kyuhyun sambil membawa sebuah map yang diyakini Henry berisikan lembaran-lembaran partitur musik miliknya, berjalan ke arah Henry—tak mempedulikan sedikit pun aksi protes dari Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak manis tapi menjijikkan itu. "Kalau kau mau membuat maniak _game_ satu ini tidak mengabaikan ucapanmu, pukul saja kepalanya—kalau bisa sekalian saja kau buat ia geger otak."

Kyuhyun semakin merengut kesal mendengar itu. "Ya! _Hyung_, kuadukan kau sama Kibum-_hyung_ nanti."

Yesung memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun—walau bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk membalas perkataannya. "Adukan saja, kurasa Kibum-_ah_ juga akan setuju dengan ucapanku barusan."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memukul kepala sepupunya itu, dan berharap semoga kepalanya menjadi lebih besar dari sekarang. Namun, karena satu hal sudah jelas ia tidak akan mau melakukannya—atau ia akan berhadapan dengan _namjachingu_nya yang kini menjadi asisten dari dokter pribadi Yesung.

"Argh, terserahlah. Pacaran berdua saja sana!" Kyuhyun membereskan semua barang miliknya dan berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan dua orang yang melongo menatapnya.

Kedua _namja_ itu hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan seenaknya dari Kyuhyun. Henry bahkan sudah menutup sebagian wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan tas biolanya. Pacaran? Yang benar saja. Mereka kan tidak punya hubungan apapun selain hanya sebatas _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ saja, kenapa setan kecil itu malah mengatakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun yang belum pergi terlalu jauh, menengokkan kepalanya melihat sepupunya dan sahabatnya yang masih diam seperti itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua, namun cukup merasa kesal karena di antara keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Padahal… waktu orang itu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi…

.

_Bulan keempat mereka saling mengenal, ada sebuah rasa yang timbul, membuat mereka merasa nyaman namun di sisi lain menyakitkan._

_._

_._

—**Bulan April, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Yesung keluar dari rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti, cepat atau lambat ia akan mengalaminya juga.

Kematian.

Dulu, ia selalu berpikir kalau hal itu datang lebih cepat semuanya akan jauh lebih baik. Dengan komplikasi jantung dan paru-paru juga ginjal yang dideritanya, ia bisa mati kapan saja—terutama kalau ia mengalami rasa lelah berlebihan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui penyakitnya ini selain kedua orang tuanya dan adik laki-lakinya yang tinggal di luar Seoul dan seorang sepupu beserta _namjachingu_nya itu. Bukan ia yang memberitahukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Salahkan kejeniusan seorang Kim Kibum yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran hingga ia bisa menyadari keanehan pada dirinya. Terutama ketika takdir Tuhan malah membuat _namja_ berkulit putih itu melakukan magang di rumah sakit tempat ia biasa melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, yang otomatis membuatnya semakin menyadari penyakit yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Frustasi, jujur saja. Dulu ia selalu berkata kalau dirinya mati lebih cepat dari perkiraan para dokter mungkin jauh lebih baik. Namun kini, ketika ia bertemu dengan orang itu, ia malah merasa takut pada penyakitnya. Takut kalau sewaktu-waktu penyakitnya ini bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Dan ia takut kalau hal itu terjadi sebelum ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya pada bocah China itu.

Ya, walau orang-orang selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya itu _babo_, Yesung bukan orang bodoh yang tidak akan menyadari apa yang kini dirasakannya.

Cinta. Ya, ia mencintai seorang Henry Lau. _Namja_ yang tidak sengaja ia temui ketika salju dengan derasnya menyiram Seoul, hingga akhirnya pertemuan itu berujung dengan semakin dekatnya hubungan mereka—sebagai seorang teman tentunya.

Dan kini ia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak tertarik padanya atau mereka tidak usah bertemu di hari itu, mungkin ia tidak perlu merasa seperti ini. Takut akan kematian. Dan ia bisa merasa tenang walau kematian sekalipun ada di depannya. Namun, seperti peribahasa yang selalu ia dengar penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya dengan semua yang ia alami ini karena ini hanyalah sebuah benang takdir yang harus ia lalui, yang harus ia terima meski sepahit apapun hal yang akan menimpanya atau hal yang akan ia terima. Permainan takdir memang terlalu mengerikan.

Yesung kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan gereja yang berada di dekat rumah sakit. Ia bukan orang yang taat beragama seperti salah satu _dongsaeng_nya di SMA, Choi Siwon. Tapi bukan berarti ia melupakan Tuhan. Dan kedatangannya ke gereja ini semata-mata adalah untuk menenangkan dirinya. Agar ia tidak usah merasa frustasi seperti ini.

Bulan Juni nanti, ia sudah harus meninggalkan _apartment_nya dan pindah ke rumah sakit, mengingat penyakitnya yang bisa dibilang sudah sangat parah hingga dokter memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya menjadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit agar keadaannya bisa lebih terkontrol. Lalu… bagaimana ia akan mengatakan hal ini padanya? Ketika ia tidak kuliah di hari Selasa saja sudah membuat anak itu agak khawatir padanya. Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan kalau ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit kerena penyakitnya?

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di deretan ketiga bangku panjang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Tidak ada siapapun di gereja ini, kecuali seorang pastor yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Namun melihat keadaan Yesung, pastor itu memilih untuk tidak menghampirinya. Lagipula itu yang diinginkan oleh Yesung. Ia hanya ingin sendiri di tempat ini.

Lama ia diam di posisi seperti itu, tak disadarinya setitik air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Tapi itu cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa ia benar-benar frustasi dengan posisinya saat ini.

_Tuhan, kalau Kau memang membuatku lahir ke dunia ini hanya untuk pergi dengan menyedihkan, kenapa tidak Kau cabut saja nyawaku ketika aku baru terlahir ke dunia ini?_

Dari setitik, tak disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan di luar sana yang jatuh ke bumi.

.

_Bulan kelima mereka mengenal, salah satunya mulai merasakan cinta dan kepedihan._

_._

_._

—**Bulan Mei, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Henry memandangi pemandangan di pekarangan belakang universitasnya lewat salah satu jendela ruang musik yang terbuka. Bukan pemandangan mengenai interior taman belakang yang sebenarnya memang menakjubkan, lagipula ia sudah terlalu biasa melihatnya—jelas karena hampir setiap hari ia melihatnya mengingat jendela ruang musik menghadap tepat ke arah tempat itu.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah, seorang _namja_ yang selama enam bulan terakhir ini mengisi hidupnya—selain Kyuhyun tentunya. _Namja_ yang selalu sukses membuatnya merona ketika ia melihatnya tersenyum. _Namja_ yang selalu bisa membuatnya terpesona dengan keindahan suaranya. Dan di saat yang sama pula _namja_ yang selalu membuatnya khawatir karena begitu banyak hal yang disembunyikan olehnya—menurut dirinya.

Yah, ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan apa yang sedang melanda dirinya ini. Cinta, tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin orang bodoh sekalipun bisa menyadarinya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan ini, karena terlalu biasanya rutinitas pertemuan mereka hingga tak disadarinya benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya ini. Karena _namja_ itu sudah benar-benar membuatnya terperangkap oleh senyum lembut yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

Pertanyaannya kali ini adalah, apa orang itu juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Ia bingung, sebenarnya. Selain karena ia sulit menebak jalan pikiran _gege_nya itu, cinta yang ia rasakan itu sebenarnya juga sangat terlarang. Ayolah, di dunia ini hanya segelintir kalangan yang mau menerima hubungan antar sesama _namja_. Yah, rasanya ia jadi salut pada Kyuhyun yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Kibum sampai bertahan hingga lebih dari tiga tahun. Lagipula kalaupun ia menyatakan perasaannya lalu mengetahui kalau _gege_nya itu _straight_, bukan tidak mungkin justru ia akan dibenci olehnya. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung punya kekasih atau dekat dengan _yeoja_.

Yesung? Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, atau dalam kasus ini, tidak salah baca. _Namja _yang sudah berhasil membuat seorang Henry Lau jatuh cinta adalah _namja_ yang ia temui di penghujung Desember tahun lalu di depan kampusnya. Seorang bernama Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung.

Henry mengacak rambutnya dengan cukup keras. Hari ini ia sudah melakukan berkali-kali kesalahan dalam permainan biolanya. Beruntung seharian ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah yang berhubungan dengan praktek, hanya teori saja. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia justru sangat tidak berkonsentrasi mendengarkan sang dosen berceramah mengenai sejarah musik—dan berakibat ia hampir saja dikeluarkan dari kelas. Ia tidak tahu kalau mencintai seseorang bisa membuatnya sefrustasi ini. Apa kalau ia mencintai seorang _yeoja_ ia tidak akan merasa galau seperti ini? Entahlah, mengingat ini adalah cinta pertamanya, sudah jelas ia jadi tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan biolanya dimana ia berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan di bagian yang sama, padahal ia sudah berkali-kali memainkan lagu itu, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Diletakkannya kembali biola putih miliknya ke dalam tasnya, kini perhatiannya tertuju pada selembar kertas—atau selebaran tepatnya. Selebaran yang berisikan informasi mengenai kompetisi musik.

Ia sudah diminta untuk mengikutinya, namun dengan keadaannya yang sedang agak galau ini, ia tidak yakin akan bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Karena itulah, ia masih belum bisa untuk mengiyakan permintaan itu. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya ia dipaksa, ia malah akan memalukan universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini.

Henry bergegas keluar dari ruang musik ketika dilihatnya Yesung kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang paling besar di taman belakang—sambil membaca buku tentunya. Dibawanya semua barang miliknya, termasuk brosur mengenai kompetisi musik itu.

"_Gege_!"

Henry agak berlari menuju tempat Yesung, sementara Yesung yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara dimana dilihatnya _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Yesung masih diam menatap Henry yang kini tengah berusaha untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya mengingat kelihatannya ia berlari dari tempat yang cukup jauh menuju tempat ini. Setelah perbuatannya yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit itu, Henry langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, tepat di sebelah Yesung.

"_Wae_, Henry-_ah_? Kau kelihatan buru-buru sekali?"

"Itu... boleh aku minta saran _gege_?"

"_Ne, _tentu saja. Sejak kapan aku melarangmu untuk melakukan itu?"

Henry tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, tapi ia menyerahkan brosur mengenai kompetisi musik itu pada Yesung. Yesung memandangi brosur itu dengan seksama sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Huwaa. Ini hebat, Henry-_ah_. Kau diminta untuk ikut kompetisi ini? Lalu yang jadi masalahnya?"

"Itu... apa aku harus mengikutinya?" tanya Henry, ragu.

Yesung memukulkan brosur itu ke kepala Henry. "_Pabbo_, kau ini bicara apa sih? Sudah jelas kau harus mengikutinya. Ini salah satu jalanmu untuk jadi pemusik hebat, kenapa masih harus tanya aku juga?"

"Masalahnya_, gege_. Kalau aku ikut, aku harus memainkan lagu apa? Walau kompetisinya dua bulan lagi, aku malah tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Ayolah, kau ini kan jenius di bidang ini, kenapa masih bingung juga? Ngomong-ngomong, tema kompetisinya?"

Henry diam, sambil mendesah pelan ia bergumam, "_Hal_ _yang tak boleh dilupakan._"

Yesung menatap Henry dengan tatapan sendu seolah sadar akan satu hal. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak dilihat oleh Henry. Diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lebar—yang kelihatan sekali seperti terpaksa. "Bagaimana kalau kau mainkan... _La Chanson de l'adieu_ karya Chopin?"

"_Mwo_? _Gege_, itu kan hanya bisa dimainkan piano?"

Yesung tidak mendengarkan ucapan Henry. Kini ia malah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Henry. "Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Sekarang ini sudah banyak lagu Chopin yang digubah agar bisa dimainkan menggunakan biola. Kupinjamkan ini, dan pastikan kau bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini, _ne_?"

Henry hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kini ia memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran partitur di tangannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika dilihatnya makna lagu tersebut. "_Gege_, kenapa kau... menyuruhku untuk memainkan lagu perpisahan?"

Dan mendengar itu, Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Lembut namun terasa sedih, yang tentu saja membuat rasa penasaran Henry semakin bertambah besar. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh _gege_nya itu?

.

_Bulan keenam mereka mengenal, kata perpisahan perlahan mulai terucap._

.

.

—**Bulan Juni, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Kembali sesuatu di luar kebiasaan terjadi lagi. Kali ini dilakukan oleh Henry. Kini ia hampir tidak pernah pulang dengan Yesung lagi. Yah, walau ia masih sering bertemu dengan _gege_nya itu, terutama ketika Yesung ditunjuk untuk menjadi pembimbingnya dalam latihan untuk kompetisi itu.

Hal yang sebenarnya sangat disyukuri oleh Yesung. Setidaknya Henry tidak tahu kemana ia pulang kuliah. Yah, sejak awal Juni kemarin, tepatnya hari ketiga di bulan penghujung musim semi itu, ia sudah pindah ke rumah sakit. Dokter sudah menyarankan agar ia berhenti kuliah saja, namun jelas ia menolaknya. Setidaknya, ia ingin tetap berada di sini sampai kompetisi yang diikuti oleh Henry selesai. Setelahnya, terserah para dokter itu mau melakukan atau menyarankan apa padanya. Dan yang jelas, tepat di saat itu, ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada _namja_ China itu, tak peduli dengan apa jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

Yesung berjalan agak terhuyung menuju ke arah pintu gerbang universitasnya. Wajahnya agak pucat, wajar mengingat seharusnya ia sudah tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran seperti ini. Langkahnya kadang terhenti untuk mengistirahatkan paru-parunya yang selalu terasa sesak. Kalau seperti ini, ia benar-benar harus segera pulang ke rumah sakit sebelum ia ambruk di tengah jalan.

Dan yang sangat disesalinya kini adalah, jarak universitasnya dan rumah sakit sangat jauh ditambah tak adanya Kyuhyun yang biasanya mengantarnya ke rumah sakit karena ia sedang ada kuliah tambahan saat ini.

Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat ditambah dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya dan perut bagian kanannya yang terasa sangat sakit, padahal ia masih belum keluar dari area kampusnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di salah satu tembok pagar dan bersandar padanya. Ia akui, akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlalu lelah hingga ia agak lalai dalam menjaga kesehatannya. Namun ini semua ia lakukan karena rasa cintanya pada _namja_ itu. Setidaknya, di penghujung usianya ini, ada sesuatu yang berkesan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Henry sehingga ia akan selalu diingat olehnya.

Yesung masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tak disadarinya _namja_ yang selama ini selalu ada di pikirannya kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Gege_!" Henry berteriak memanggil Yesung.

Yesung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun, belum sempat ia menjawab panggilan itu—

_BRUKK!_

—kegelapan telah lebih dulu menyergapnya.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan adalah wajah panik dan khawatir dari seorang Henry Lau.

Mian, _Henry-_ah_. Apa kali ini aku sudah membuatmu khawatir?_

.

.

Henry masih duduk di atas kursi yang diletakkan di samping ranjang yang kini ditempati oleh Yesung. Ia terus dalam posisinya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika Yesung dibawa ke dalam ruangan yang baru diketahuinya, kini adalah tempat tinggal baru yang ditempati _gege_nya itu sejak awal Juni lalu.

Ia benar-benar panik ketika didapatinya Yesung yang ambruk di depan universitasnya. Beruntung di saat yang hampir bersamaan Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya hingga mereka bisa segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia juga tadinya sudah diajak pulang, namun ia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di sini—setidaknya sampai Yesung sadar dari pingsannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tempat tidur Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung, berharap jika ia melakukan itu _gege_nya itu akan segera sadar.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Kim Kibum, _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun sekaligus juga asisten dokter yang menangani Yesung.

_..._

"_Namamu... Henry Lau kan?"_

_Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam berdiri di hadapannya. Iris gelapnya yang dibingkai kacamata persegi kini menatapnya dengan intens. Henry yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya bisa merasa risih. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan._

"_Tidak usah segugup itu. Aku bukan orang yang berbahaya kok, setidaknya belum sih..." _Namja _itu kini hanya tersenyum kecil, walau raut dingin masih tetap melekat dalam _image_nya itu. "Namaku Kim Kibum."_

"_Ng... Dokter Kim?"_

_Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan seformal itu. Lagipula aku baru asisten saja, belum jadi dokter sebenarnya. Ditambah... aku yakin usia kita juga tidak berbeda begitu jauh."_

_Henry agak ragu. "Ng... _Gege_?"_

"_Hmph, kurasa itu jauh lebih baik." Kibum kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Henry._

"_Jadi... apa yang mau _gege_ bicarakan denganku?"_

"_Soal Yesung-_hyung_..."_

"_Eh? _Gege _kenal dengannya?" Henry membelalakkan matanya, kaget._

"_Ayolah, aku kan _namjachingu_ sepupunya, sudah jelas aku kenal dengannya. Memangnya Kyu tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu padamu?"_

_Henry tersentak. "Ah! Jadi _gege _itu orang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Kui Xian!"_

_Kibum mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kalau mereka harus menghentikan ini sebelum melenceng jauh. "Baiklah cukup soal aku... sekarang dengarkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan padamu..."_

_Henry menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Apa kau sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Yesung-_hyung _sejak pertama kau bertemu dengannya?"_

"_Maksud_, gege_?"_

"_Maksudku... keadaan kesehatannya..."_

_Henry sedikit diam. "_Ani_... hanya saja aku merasa kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik."_

_Kibum tersenyum miris mendengar itu._

"Gege_, sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi pada Yi Sheng_-gege_?"_

_Kibum menghela nafas perlahan, bingung. Ia tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Namun, melihat _namja _di hadapannya ini yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ia memutuskan untuk melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan ini padanya—jikalau mereka pada akhirnya bertemu._

"_Kau mau berjanji padaku kalau kau mengetahui ini kau tidak akan marah pada Yesung-_hyung_?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Mau atau tidak?"_

"_A-ah, baiklah..."_

"_Yesung-_hyung_ itu... sejak lahir... kondisi jantungnya agak lemah. Ditambah dengan kelainan paru-paru dan ginjal yang dideritanya sejak berusia tujuh tahun, ia tak ubahnya seseorang yang rapuh yang bisa mati kapan saja..."_

_Henry terbelalak mendengar itu. "_MWO? _Maksud _gege_?"_

_Kibum kembali menghela nafasnya. "Yesung-_hyung_ itu menderita komplikasi jantung, paru-paru dan ginjal yang sudah sangat parah. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia... meninggal..."_

_Dan mendengar ini, Henry tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terlalu _shock_ mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau _gege_nya yang kadang terlihat konyol namun benar-benar hebat di bidang musik itu menderita penyakit yang sebenarnya sangat parah. Kenapa hal seburuk itu harus menimpa orang sebaik dia?_

"_Kau tahu, Yesung-_hyung _itu selalu bercerita soal dirimu padaku dan dokter lain di tempat ini. Kupikir siapa orang yang bisa membuat Yesung-_hyung_ bisa setertarik itu pada seseorang hingga ia selalu bercerita soal orang itu pada kami. Namun... melihat dirimu dan tatapan milikmu yang sama dengannya, kurasa aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya."_

_Henry tersentak mendengar itu. "Eh?"_

"_Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali pada pekerjaanku. Semoga… kau bisa bahagia…"_

_Dan detik berikutnya, Kibum meninggalkan Henry yang masih duduk diam dengan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya._

…

Henry masih diam dalam posisinya menggenggam tangan Yesung. Tak disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Terisak perlahan, ia semakin mempererat genggamannya seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"_Gege_, kenapa kau tidak katakan soal itu padaku? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku hingga kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Padahal... aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

a/n: Tolong timpuk saya deh. -_-" Saya malah bikin fic gaje begini, bukannya update fic yang lain. Niatnya ini mau oneshot, tapi berhubung buat oneshot bakal kepanjangan jadinya di_cut_ aja sampai sini. =.= Dan kayaknya _ending _fic ini udah gampang ketebak deh. ._.

Chapter terakhirnya bakal saya publish minggu depan. XD

Lalu di atas tertulis '_based on true story_', itu beneran. =o= Ini kejadian yang saya alami tahun lalu… dan fic ini terinspirasi pas saya lagi liat foto-foto almarhum _ex_-pacar saya. ._. Entah deh, rasanya pengen aja bikin ini, biarpun sebenernya nyesek setengah mati tiap kali inget kejadian ini.

Daaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn…. Demi apa itu KiHyun malah muncul lagi di sini? Hadeuh… =_="

Terus, buat yang sempet request sama saya, _mian_ soalnya saya lagi sibuk sama banyaknya tugas kuliah dan kerjaan di tempat kerja jadi belum sempet ngetik. DX

Ya sudahlah, sebelum a/n bakal lebih panjang dari ficnya, RnR? :D


	2. Chapter 2

—**Memories—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry) – ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight KiHyun**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Inspired by Memories in the Rain Arc (Bleach Manga)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, crack pair, death chara, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

—**Based on True Story—**

**.**

Hujan telah berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun apa yang dinanti olehnya tak kunjung muncul. Jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang tengah telah menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah dua siang.

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Tiga puluh menit lagi—kalau sampai tiga puluh menit berlalu dan orang itu belum muncul juga, akan ia pastikan kalau ia tidak akan mau bicara dengannya lagi. Terdengar kekanakan mungkin, tapi ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya di hari dimana ia kehilangan segalanya, ia ingin satu kali saja bersikap egois.

Kedua matanya menatap rak panjang yang berada di samping kanannya. Sekian detik tetap dalam posisi agak berjongkok di atas sofa, ia pun menurunkan kakinya dan beranjak menuju rak yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu ia perhatikan.

Ia tatap satu persatu benda-benda yang terpajang di sana. Tak ada yang istimewa satu pun—setidaknya bagi orang lain. Bagi dirinya, sudah jelas itu adalah benda-benda yang sangat berharga. Iris gelapnya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding, dibingkai oleh bingkai bercat merah tua—warna favorit orang itu.

Foto dirinya bersama dengan seorang _namja_ bermata agak sipit sama sepertinya—walau mereka berbeda kebangsaan—yang dibingkai oleh kacamata persegi. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama—ditambah dengan wajah keduanya yang terlihat lebih muda dari usia mereka seharusnya kala itu, membuat mereka terlihat sebaya.

Ia tersenyum miris ketika melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh _namja_ bermata agak sipit itu di dalam foto. Senyum yang terasa lembut dan menenangkan, namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat senyum itu lagi—senyum yang selalu diberikan oleh _namja_ itu padanya. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya sekalipun.

Diarahkannya telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah foto itu lalu diusapnya perlahan gambar _namja_ itu. Seorang _namja_ yang akan selalu ia cintai walau kini dirinya telah bersama orang lain. Bahkan walau keajaiban sekalipun datang padanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi merasakan cinta yang dulu selalu diberikan _namja_ itu padanya.

"_Gege_…" gumamnya, lirih.

.

.

.

—**Bulan Juni, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Hari telah berganti, namun Yesung masih belum sadar juga dari pingsannya. Henry masih dengan setia menungguinya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya pada _gege_nya itu. Ia hanya beranjak dari tempat itu untuk ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat kusut karena tidak tidur semalaman. Ia bukannya nekat untuk bergadang sementara ia tahu apa bahaya yang bisa ditimbulkan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lakukan.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali kalau mengingat keadaan _gege_nya ini masih belum membaik. Jangan tanya berapa kali ia berusaha untuk tidur. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya untuk terbang ke alam mimpi, namun tetap saja terasa sangat sulit.

_Cklek_.

Pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Yesung terbuka perlahan. Henry menoleh ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah memasuki kamar ini. Dilihatnya Kibum—dengan kacamata persegi yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah putih dan _stoic_nya itu—melangkah mendekati dirinya.

Kibum menatap keduanya bergantian. Pasien yang sedang terbaring serta orang yang menungguinya. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak ada bedanya antara sang pasien dengan orang yang menungguinya. Keduanya sama-sama pucat sekarang. Bedanya, setidaknya Henry masih punya kesadaran sementara yang satunya lagi masih setia dengan mimpi indahnya.

"Henry-_ah_, kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Kibum menatap Henry yang kini hanya memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain sambil menggaruk pipinya yang ia yakini pasti tidak gatal. Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya yang ia ucapkan barusan, karena ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Ayolah, kalau ia bisa menebak seseorang mengidap suatu penyakit tertentu hanya dengan mengamati tingkah serta raut wajahnya, menebak orang yang tidak istirahat semalaman dari wajah dan tatapan matanya jauh lebih mudah.

"Itu... aku tidak bisa tidur, _gege_..."

Kibum kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Henry hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Dipegangnya kedua pipi milik _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu. "Cepat cari makan sana..."

Henry mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Tapi Yi Sheng-_gege_?"

Kibum memutar matanya perlahan. "Ayolah, masa kau tidak mempercayaiku sih, lagipula aku juga harus memeriksa keadaannya. Kau tidak mau kan kalau ketika ia sadar, ia melihatmu dalam keadaan yang kusut seperti ini?"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby_ itu masih agak ragu, namun melihat Kibum yang masih menantinya untuk setidaknya memberikan jawaban, Henry menganggukkan kepalanya—pelan. "Baiklah, _gege_…"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya _namja _di hadapannya ini orang yang agak penurut, berbeda dengan _namjachingu_nya sendiri yang selalu membantah apa yang dikatakannya hingga ia harus selalu bersikap kelewat tegas padanya. Lagipula kalau misalnya Henry ambruk ketika _hyung_nya itu sadar dari pingsannya, ia sendiri yang akan kena masalah. Ayolah, ia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung pada Henry, jadi wajar kan kalau ia bisa dengan mudah menebak bagaimana reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Yesung kalau mengetahui _namja_ yang dicintainya itu ambruk karena menjaga dirinya tanpa istirahat sedikitpun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Henry memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tujuannya hanya satu, kantin rumah sakit. Namun bukan berarti ia berniat untuk makan, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri sedang tidak bernafsu untuk mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulutnya.

Kibum menatap kepergian Henry tanpa berniat untuk menyapanya atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Lagipula ia juga tidak berharap akan ditanggapi oleh orang yang sedang galau seperti itu.

Memutuskan kalau ia hanya akan membuang waktu saja kalau diam seperti ini, Kibum pun melangkah ke samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Yesung dan mulai melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, Henry masih dengan setia menunggui Yesung. Bukan kewajibannya sebenarnya, karena ia tahu para perawat di sini pasti akan senantiasa menjaganya. Ini hanya sebagai bentuk kepeduliannya… juga ungkapan cintanya pada _gege_nya itu. Biarlah Yesung tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya pada dirinya, namun setidaknya ia bisa menunjukkan padanya melalui perbuatannya.

Henry hampir memejamkan matanya ketika dirasanya ia melihat telunjuk Yesung bergerak perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali—tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Namun melihat bukan hanya telunjuknya saja yang kini bergerak tapi seluruh tangannya, barulah ia sadar kalau ini benar-benar nyata.

Ia baru saja akan keluar kamar, mencari siapapun yang bisa ia beritahu kalau _gege_nya ini sudah sadar, entah itu dokter atau Kibum, ketika dirasanya pergelangan tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Hen…ry…_ah_?"

Perlahan kedua mata Yesung mulai terbuka. Namun, detik berikutnya ia langsung memejamkan matanya kembali, merasa silau dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyergap retina matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia berhasil menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya, ia mulai menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan hingga akhirnya iris gelapnya menatap Henry yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Yesung.

"Henry-_ah_, ini… di mana?"

Henry masih diam mematung, selain karena ia agak kaget dengan _gege_nya yang sudah sadar, ia juga masih agak kaget karena tangan Yesung yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ayolah, kalau Yesung terus memegangi tangannya seperti ini, bisa dipastikan saat itu wajahnya pasti akan memerah.

"Henry-_ah_?"

Henry tersentak ketika Yesung sudah memanggilnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Memutuskan kalau menatap Yesung bukan pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. "I-ini… rumah sakit… _gege_… pingsan sejak kemarin…"

Yesung diam mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Henry. Rumah sakit... dua kata yang kini benar-benar membuatnya merasa frustasi. Suatu tempat yang kini benar-benar dibencinya. Ia tidak masalah sebenarnya kalau ia harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin setiap minggu di tempat ini—bahkan hingga mengorbankan jadwal kuliahnya. Namun… ketika ia diminta untuk tinggal di tempat ini, ia tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa bencinya pada tempat ini.

Karena baginya percuma saja ia menjalani semua perawatan ini, kalau pada akhirnya, cepat atau lambat ia akan berhadapan dengan sang maut itu sendiri.

Lalu…

Melihat Henry yang berada di tempat ini, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau _namja_ ini pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya—

"_Gege_… boleh aku tanya… soal keadaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

—benar kan?

Yesung menatap datar ke arah Henry. Ia tahu kalau saat seperti ini akan datang nantinya, namun tidak menyangka kalau suatu saat nanti itu ternyata malah datang secepat ini. Di saat hatinya belum siap sedikit pun—ia sendiri bahkan masih belum menerima sepenuhnya keadaan dirinya ini walau ia sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak kecil. Berharap kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang terlampau panjang dan suatu saat nanti akan ada saatnya ia terbangun lalu mendapati kalau semua yang ia alami itu tidak nyata, dan dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, bukannya rawan akan banyak hal yang membuatnya bisa dijemput malaikat maut kapanpun.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan soal keadaanku sendiri?" tanya Yesung, datar.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak sopan sebenarnya menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sangat pribadi itu. Namun rasa khawatirnya sukses membuatnya mengesampingkan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin _namja_ yang ia cintai itu terbebani seperti itu. Setidaknya, walau ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia bisa jadi orang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Namun, mendengar nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Yesung barusan, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini _gege_nya itu bicara dengan nada sedatar dan sedingin itu pada dirinya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Henry-_ah_…"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, namun bukan tatapan lembut yang biasa Yesung berikan yang kini ia lihat, karena _namja_ bermata sipit itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sangat perlahan. Terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, jujur saja membuatnya ingin melarikan diri dari hadapan orang itu. Segan sebenarnya, karena _namja_ di hadapannya ini kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"_Ge—_"

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di tempat ini, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Henry-_ah_…"

Henry membelalakkan matanya. Apa _gege_nya ini baru saja mengusirnya? Henry mengepalkan telapak tangannya, berusaha menahan agar ia tidak menangis saat itu juga. Apa Yesung membencinya untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui sekarang?

"Gege, apa kau… menyesal bertemu denganku?"

Yesung diam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Henry dengan tajam. "_Nde, _aku menyesal bertemu denganmu—"

'—_dan mencintaimu, karena itu akan membuatku merasa sulit untuk pergi meninggalkanmu.' _

Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar itu. Detik berikutnya, ia pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Bukannya ia tidak sopan, karena jujur saja, ucapan Yesung barusan benar-benar menohok hatinya begitu dalam. Menorehkan luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Menyesal. Satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya itu, benar-benar membuat mentalnya seketika _down_. Baru beberapa langkah ia menjauh dari kamar Yesung, ia sudah tidak menahannya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit. Dan tanpa disadarinya, setitik air mata mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Kibum memperhatikan sosok yang menjauh dari pintu kamar salah satu pasien yang ditangani oleh atasannya itu. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung sejak beberapa detik sebelum Yesung terbangun. Bukannya ia berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka di dalam, namun situasi tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk saat itu juga.

Diam beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung, karena ia tahu kalau Henry pasti akan menangis. Ia bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja lebih baik membiarkan Henry seorang diri dulu terutama karena _namja_ itu pasti masih _shock_ dengan kejadian belakangan ini—dan tentu saja karena ucapan Yesung.

"_Hyung_…"

Kibum memilih untuk bersandar pada pintu kamar yang telah tertutup daripada mendekati Yesung yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Berani bertaruh, orang itu pasti sedang menangis tanpa suara saat ini.

"Apa kau kemari untuk menceramahiku?"

"_Ani_, _hyung_. Kurasa kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kyunnie. Karena… lebih baik melepasnya dan melukainya sekarang, sebelum ia terikat dan nantinya malah menorehkan luka yang jauh lebih dalam…"

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Yesung masih tinggal di rumah sakit dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan diperbolehkan untuk kuliah. Yah, itu memang yang diinginkannya saat ini, karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Henry. Berharap dengan mereka yang menjauh seperti ini, ia bisa setidaknya mulai melupakan _namja_ yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu—walau kelihatannya akan sangat sulit.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Dilihatnya langit biru yang bersih dari awan. Seharusnya di cuaca secerah ini ia bisa berjalan-jalan menikmati udara musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh udara musim panas. Namun dengan _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk seperti ini, ia bahkan berharap kalau langit cerah seperti ini segera tertutupi oleh awan-awan hitam dan hujan pun turun.

_Cklek._

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya sepupunya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Merasa tak ada gunanya ia melihat orang tersebut—yang sudah jelas pasti akan menghampirinya juga, Yesung kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, ketika disadarinya sang _hyung_ terlihat mengabaikannya. Ayolah, ia memang sudah biasa dengan sikap Yesung yang terkadang dingin pada orang-orang di sekitarnya—termasuk pada dirinya juga, namun melihatnya yang sekarang seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya begini jelas membuatnya sangat heran.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha setidaknya melupakan hal tersebut sementara waktu. Lagipula ia juga punya sesuatu yang harus ia tanyakan pada _hyung_nya ini, yang mungkin sebenarnya ada hubungannya dengan keadaan _hyung_nya yang jadi terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup begini.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "_Hyung_…"

"_Nde_?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, Yesung menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Mochi China waktu ia ada di sini?"

Yesung diam sejenak, tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal ini. Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang aneh, mengingat sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak secara spesifik mengatakan apa tujuan pertanyaan ini. Namun, ia tahu, ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya pada Henry waktu itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud..."

"Aish, _hyung_. Ayolah, di saat begini jangan pura-pura _babo_. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya hingga dia jadi begitu?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang kini justru tengah menatap kesal padanya. "Begitu? Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Ayolah, _hyung_. Kalau kau terlalu sering bersama dengan orang kelewat polos sepertinya, akan lebih mudah untuk menyadari kalau dia sedang punya masalah. Dan asal kau tahu saja, _hyung_, dia jadi agak aneh sejak dia pulang dari rumah sakit ini..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Kalau kau tidak punya hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun berdecak perlahan—hampir tak terdengar. Namun, daripada harus berdebat dengan orang di hadapannya ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

_BRAAAKKK!_

Yesung meringis pelan ketika pintu kamarnya dibanting seperti itu oleh sepupunya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan _namja _China itu, mengingat anak itu memang orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain dirinya dan Kibum. Yah, dengan kata lain, wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun begitu.

Tapi yang jelas, tanpa diketahui siapapun, justru ia yang paling khawatir—sekaligus merasa paling bersalah—pada _namja_ polos itu.

.

_Bulan ketujuh mereka mengenal, yang ada hanyalah kata-kata yang menyakitkan dan rasa bersalah yang muncul._

.

.

—**Bulan Juli, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

"Tch..."

Henry menghentikan permainan biolanya. Berdecak pelan, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Disandarkannya tubuh serta kepalanya, sementara sebelah lengannya menutupi matanya. Frustasi, jelas saja. Kompetisi tinggal satu minggu lagi, sementara ia masih belum menguasai lagu yang ingin ia mainkan. Tidak, kalau dirinya yang biasa mungkin hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja, ia akan bisa memainkannya dengan mudah. Masalahnya adalah saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan _mood _yang agak _down_.

Ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang tadinya hanya menempel pada bagian matanya, ketika tanpa diinginkannya air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden 'pengusiran' dirinya dari kamar Yesung di rumah sakit itu. Dan sejak itu pula, ia tidak pernah melihat _gege_nya itu menampakkan dirinya di universitas ini. Rindu—jelas saja. Siapa yang tidak akan merindukan orang yang sangat dicintai ketika dirinya tidak bisa ia temukan dimana pun. Namun mengingat perkataan Yesung padanya waktu itu, ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit—walau sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkannya. Ia hanya tidak mau tersakiti lagi oleh ucapan Yesung. Pengecut memang, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ucapannya yang seolah tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di dekatnya.

'_...Kupinjamkan ini, dan pastikan kau bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini, ne?'_

Henry buru-buru menghapus air mata yang dengan derasnya malah mengalir turun di pipinya ketika otaknya secara tidak sadar membuatnya mengingat ucapan Yesung sewaktu ia meminta pendapatnya mengenai kompetisi musik itu. Bergegas, ia segera membereskan biolanya. Ini bukan saatnya bagi dirinya untuk merasa frustasi dan _down_ seperti ini. Ia harus memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini dan membuktikan pada _gege_nya kalau ia bisa melakukannya—

—walau mungkin Yesung sendiri sudah melupakan soal ini.

.

.

.

Yesung masih terus berada di posisi yang sama di atas tempat tidurnya—sama seperti kemarin, kemarinnya lagi dan seterusnya, duduk dan diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela—walau sebenarnya tatapannya kosong.

"Uhuk…"

Suara batuk terdengar dari mulutnya—yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia alami. Intensitas seringnya melebihi hari-hari biasa sebelum ia tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan terkadang batuknya itu disertai dengan darah. Ditambah dengan kepalanya yang sering pusing mendadak, dan perutnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering sakit. Entahlah, kalau seperti ini terus ia malah merasa kalau ajalnya semakin dekat.

Dialihkannya pandangannya pada kalender yang tergantung di samping kanannya dan melihat sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tanggal yang akan terjadi satu minggu lagi—walau ia tidak yakin kalau usianya bisa mencapai tanggal itu. Tanggal dimana _dongsaeng_ sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya itu akan mengikuti kompetisi musik.

Walau dua minggu ini tidak bertemu sama sekali, ia ternyata memang tidak bisa melupakannya—atau hanya sekedar menghalaunya dari pikirannya. Jelas saja, ia sangat mencintai _namja_ polos itu, tidak mungkin ia bisa dengan mudahnya melupakannya begitu saja.

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

Miris sebenarnya, padahal mereka baru bertemu tujuh bulan yang lalu tapi rasa cintanya ternyata sudah sebesar ini. Ia sudah tahu dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, terbukti dari seringnya intensitas dirinya yang selalu mendadak pingsan bahkan ketika ia sedang duduk diam seperti ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Masalahnya adalah, ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan hari itu datang. Kalau ia bisa berharap, ia hanya ingin waktu dihentikan untuk selamanya agar ia tidak perlu merasakan bagaimana perpisahan yang menyakitkan akan dialami olehnya dan _namja _China itu.

Ia tertawa pelan. Lucu juga, mana ada keajaiban yang bisa menghentikan waktu seperti itu. Adanya juga ia harusnya berharap agar penyakitnya itu bisa sembuh—walau itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Jelas, selama ini ia belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang bisa selamat dari penyakit yang menyerang tiga organ tubuh vitalnya. Bahkan teknologi kedokteran yang sudah canggih sekalipun hanya mampu untuk memperpanjang waktu hidupnya saja. Adanya donor sekalipun tidak membantu terlalu banyak. Kemungkinan berhasilnya pun masih di bawah lima puluh persen. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mau mendonorkan tiga organ paling vital dalam hidupnya pada orang lain? Yah, kecuali mungkin orang itu memang sudah bosan untuk hidup.

Yesung kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kali ini langit yang biru mulai tertutupi oleh sekumpulan awan yang berarak perlahan. Diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia bergegas mencari sebuah _note_ yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya pena yang ia letakkan di laci meja tersebut dan dibukanya lembaran _note_ yang masih kosong.

Setidaknya, kalau ia tidak sempat bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ yang dicintainya itu, biarlah ia mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya melalui tulisan.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan—sekaligus juga paling tak dinantikan—oleh Henry akhirnya tiba. Gedung kesenian di tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu kini berubah menjadi tempat yang ramai. Kalau biasanya hanya para mahasiswa jurusan musik dan seni saja yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini, kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang tertarik untuk menyaksikan kompetisi yang hanya diadakan empat tahun sekali ini.

Henry masih berdiri di bagian depan bangunan tersebut, padahal seharusnya saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam—duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk para peserta kompetisi. Menunggu adalah jawabannya. Namun ia tahu, selama apapun ia menunggu bahkan walau kompetisi ini berakhir pun, orang itu tidak akan pernah datang.

Ditatapnya kini layar ponselnya yang sepi dari panggilan ataupun pesan masuk, berharap semoga saja keajaiban terjadi dan Yesung akan menghubunginya lalu berkata kalau ia akan datang saat ini. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan, bahkan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit—yang artinya lima menit lagi kompetisi akan segera dimulai—tak ada tanda-tanda kalau _gege_nya itu akan menghubunginya, atau setidaknya memberikan ucapan dukungan untuknya.

Henry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dengan senang hati mengalir di pipi putihnya yang _chubby_. Ayolah, bukannya ia sudah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan menangis lagi dan berusaha fokus pada kompetisi ini.

Namun, ternyata memang sulit. Luka di hatinya masih terlampau dalam hanya untuk disembuhkan dalam waktu sekian hari itu. Terlalu tinggi harapan yang ia gantungkan, membuatnya malah terluka semakin dalam. Sudahlah, _gege_nya itu mungkin saja sudah melupakannya.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan, kelihatannya ia sudah tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Diam selama beberapa saat, ia berusaha untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya yang ada di kamarnya itu. Buram, ia tidak tahu kenapa penglihatannya saat ini tidak jelas.

_Nyutt!_

"Argghhh!"

Yesung memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Rasanya sesak, seolah ada sebuah benda keras yang menindihnya atau ada sebuah tangan tak terlihat yang tengah meremas dadanya hingga ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. Pandangannya kembali mengabur, nafasnya terasa pendek. Kali ini bukan hanya dadanya saja yang sakit, tapi juga kepala dan perut bagian kanannya. Bahkan ini jauh lebih sakit daripada rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan serta kakinya terasa mati rasa hingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan segera menghilang, namun ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja membiarkan dirinya menderita seperti ini.

Yesung berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, menggapai sebuah tombol di dekat meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk meraih tombol yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh sentimeter dari ujung jarinya. Namun, belum sempat jarinya mencapai benda bulat itu, lengannya telah lebih dulu menyenggol gelas berisi air yang diletakkan di meja tersebut—

_PRANNGG!_

—menyebabkannya terjatuh dan pecah di atas lantai.

Masih belum menyerah, ia terus berusaha untuk menggapai tombol itu. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang, kedua matanya semakin berat. Dan ketika ujung jari telunjuknya telah berhasil menekan tombol itu, kesadarannya pun turut hilang—

_BRUUUKKK!_

—dan tubuhnya limbung hingga ia jatuh ke lantai.

Terbaring dengan kesadaran yang sepenuhnya hilang. Selanjutnya, hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku penonton yang berada di barisan kedua. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap rangkaian kalimat yang beberapa jam yang lalu dikirimkan oleh Yesung padanya. Sebuah pesan yang berisikan permintaan—atau lebih tepatnya paksaan—sepupunya itu untuk menyaksikan kompetisi ini, menggantikan dirinya.

Dan dengan senang hati ia pun menuruti permintaan itu. Selain karena permintaan _hyung_nya itu, sudah jelas ia tidak mau melewatkan permainan biola sahabatnya tersebut—walau sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu. Entahlah, ia punya firasat buruk kalau sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel miliknya itu ke dalam sakunya, ketika acara ini akan segera dimulai. Kini kedua matanya fokus melihat setiap peserta yang tampil di atas panggung. Menanti giliran 'Mochi China' itu untuk tampil, mengingat _namja_ China itu mendapat giliran di akhir.

_Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa hari ini,_ batin Kyuhyun, cemas.

.

.

"_HYUUUNNNGG_!"

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan sangat keras. Sepasang biji obsidian yang dibingkai oleh kacamata persegi itu kini membulat melihat Yesung kini terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ia langsung berlari kemari ketika tanda panggilan dari kamar ini berbunyi.

"Cepat bawa Jongwoon-_ssi_ ke ruang operasi!"

Kibum terbelalak mendengar itu. Operasi? Apa _hyung_nya itu akan dioperasi sekarang? Bukannya donor untuknya masih belum didapatkan?

"_Mwo_? Park-_Uisanim_, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Bukannya—"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Kibum-_ssi_. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini, tidak ada jaminan Jongwoon_-ssi_ akan bisa bertahan. Setidaknya… kita bisa memperpanjang masa hidupnya walau hanya sebentar."

Dan berikutnya, sang dokter pun langsung melesat menuju ruang operasi diikuti oleh Kibum di belakangnya. _Tidak akan bisa bertahan? Apa waktunya sebentar lagi?_

.

.

Henry menunggu dengan gelisah di tempat duduknya. Jujur saja, ini benar-benar kerugiannya mendapat nomor urut terakhir, karena kegugupannya malah akan semakin berlipat ganda. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, tidak peduli kalau itu akan merusak penampilannya. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar menggunakan pakaian yang bagus seperti peserta lainnya. Terlalu sederhana malah. Hanya dengan sepotong kemeja putih lengan panjang yang lengannya ia gulung hingga sebatas siku, rompi hitam yang tidak ia kancingkan dan celana hitam berbahan kain yang membalut sepasang kakinya. Ia bahkan jadi terlihat seperti bukan seorang peserta.

Oh, ayolah, ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Memang penampilan fisik sangat penting untuk seorang musisi selain kemampuan bermain musiknya. Namun, saat ini ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. _Well_, ia bahkan tidak peduli seandainya ia tidak menang sekalipun. Karena yang diinginkannya hanyalah, ia bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik—

—walau seseorang yang ia harap untuk mendengarnya tidak ada di sini.

Tinggal lima orang peserta lagi dan gilirannya pun akan tiba. Padahal mungkin ia hanya harus menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, namun baginya itu terlalu lama. Terasa seperti satu tahun lamanya.

_TRAKK!_

"Eh?"

Henry menatap ke lantai. Di lihatnya ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja di sampingnya sudah terjatuh. Bergegas, ia memungut kembali benda itu. Kedua alis matanya berkerut ketika didapatinya sebuah retakan kecil di sudut kiri bawah layar ponselnya.

_Gege?_

.

.

Kibum menatap miris pada _hyung_nya yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Berbagai macam alat kini tersambung ke tubuh kurusnya itu. Mulai dari jarum infus, alat bantu pernafasan, bahkan kardiografi. Dilihatnya layar kardiografi, menunjukkan detak jantung Yesung yang terus melemah.

"Kibum.._ah_?"

Kibum membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara _baritone_ yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan lirih itu. Ia pun bergegas menghampirinya. "_Hyung_…"

"Kibum-_ah_…"

"_Hyung_, jangan bergerak dulu. Kalau kau terlalu banyak begerak, jantungmu akan kaget lagi dan itu berbahaya..." ucap Kibum, ketika dilihatnya Yesung yang ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kibum-_ah_, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "_Nde_, _hyung_..."

Yesung menarik nafasnya pelan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa kalau ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. "Di buku yang kusimpan di laci meja di kamarku, kuselipkan sesuatu di sana. Kalau aku tidak selamat kali ini, tolong... berikan itu... pada... Henry-_ah_..."

Kibum membelalakkan matanya. "Kau bicara apa, _hyung_? Kau tidak akan apa-apa, jadi kau bisa memberikannya langsung pada Henry-_ah _kalau ia datang kemari…"

Yesung tersenyum lemah. Ia semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Rasanya terlalu sesak. "_Ani_, jangan bohong padaku, tanpa kau katakan yang sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ini tubuhku, aku sudah tahu apa yang aka terjadi padaku. _Jebal_, Kibum-_ah…_ ini… permintaan terakhirku… aku… hanya tidak mau… hhh… membuatnya lebih… terluka la…gi…"

_TTTIIIITTT!_

Kibum terbelalak melihat layar kardiogram di dekatnya yang menunjukkan garis lurus. Tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan _hyung_ bersuara indah ini. _Hyung _yang selalu memperhatikannya dan hubungannya dengan _namjachingu_nya yang sempat ditentang oleh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ yang selalu menjaganya di Korea ketika ia tinggal seorang diri sementara keluarganya menetap di Amerika. _Hyung_ yang selalu bertingkah aneh, namun sebenarnya sangat perhatian pada semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Ambil alat pacu jantung! Kita pompa kembali jantungnya!"

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara dokter Park. Ia hanya diam saja, tahu kalau sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Park Jungsoo hanya akan sia-sia saja.

Satu kali. Alat itu ditekan ke dadanya.

Tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun.

Dua kali.

Masih sama.

Tiga kali.

Tak ada perubahan berarti.

Bahkan hingga yang kelima pun, tetap saja.

Park Jungsoo, dokter yang selama ini mengurus Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya—lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia kembali harus kehilangan pasiennya. Memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, namun tetap saja, melihat pasien yang ia rawat baik-baik dan berusaha ia selamatkan meninggal membuatnya selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ditatapnya Kibum yang berdiri tak jauh darinya kini tengah memandang kosong ke arah tempat tidur Yesung yang kini sudah tidak bernafas lagi. "Kibum-_ssi_, _mianhae... _Aku... tidak bisa menyelamatkannya..."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "_Ani_, _Uisanim_. Ini bukan salahmu. Kita bukan Tuhan yang bisa mencegah kematian seseorang kalau itu sudah memang waktunya."

Dan tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih _namja_ yang biasanya berwajah _stoic_ itu. Setidaknya, biarlah kali ini ia menangis, sebelum nantinya ia harus terlihat kuat di hadapan _namjachingu_nya—

—karena seorang Kim Jongwoon, _namja_ yang dianugerahi bukan hanya suara emas saja, namun juga hati yang terlampau baik itu, kini telah meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Henry menarik nafasnya perlahan. Satu peserta lagi, dan setelah itu gilirannya. Ia sedikit merapikan penampilannya, walau sebenarnya percuma saja. Dan ketika dilihatnya peserta terakhir itu turun dari panggung, ia menahan nafasnya. Sekarang saatnya...

Henry berjalan menaiki panggung, ketika didengarnya namanya disebut. Ditatapnya seluruh penonton yang kini terdiam. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Dengan suasana tenang ini, rasa gugupnya perlahan menghilang.

Diletakkannya biola putih miliknya di bahu kirinya, dan diangkatnya _bow_nya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan perlahan, musik mulai mengalun. Setiap nada yang ia mainkan, terdengar lembut, kuat namun di saat yang bersamaan juga terdengar sedih.

Seiring dengan terus mengalunnya musik itu, air mata perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya. Emosi yang selama ini ia tahan, ia keluarkan peduli kalau ia kini disaksikan oleh ratusan orang. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan seluruh luapan emosinya sekarang. Agar ketika ia bertemu dengan Yesung nanti, ia bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

Gege_, walau kau membenciku sekalipun, aku akan terus mencintaimu…_

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika dirasakannya sebuah getar merambat di dadanya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku kemejanya, mengutuk siapapun yang sudah berani mengganggunya menyaksikan pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Kedua alis matanya berkerut ketika dilihatnya nama _namjachingu_nya yang tertera sebagai penelepon di layar ponselnya. Ia bergeges keluar dari gedung kesenian dengan perlahan. Tak ingin mengganggu jalannya kompetisi ini.

Ia berdiri di dekat tiang-tiang yang menopang bangunan ini.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _hyung_? Ada apa?"

"..."

"_Nde, _aku ada di gedung kesenian..."

"..."

"_Ani_, aku tidak sedang bersamanya, memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ponsel di tangannya. Firasat buruknya kembali datang.

"..."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Berharap kalau itu hanya mimpi belaka. Namun, begitu mendengar suara _namjachingu_nya yang terdengar seperti telah menangis, membuatnya harus menerima kalau itu memang nyata. Tangannya bergetar, menahan emosi yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dengan suara bergetar, ia pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kibum, "_Nde_, _hyung_. Aku… akan kesana… beberapa saat lagi…"

.

.

Henry duduk di dalam ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk para peserta kompetisi untuk beristirahat. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Permainan yang lumayan dari dirinya, walau tidak bisa dibilang bagus—menurut para juri. Yah, ia tidak peduli. Lagipula ia tidak bertujuan untuk menang di komepetisi ini.

"Mochi China…"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, ketika dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun memerah, seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Kui Xian, ada ap—"

Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Kui Xian?"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini…"

Henry hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun seketika ia tersentak ketika didengarnya suara tangisan yang samar didengarnya dari _namja_ bertubuh tinggi ini. _Mwo_? _Namja_ kembaran iblis ini menangis? Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kui Xian, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Mochi China… Yesung-_hyung_… baru saja meninggal…"

Dan kalimat berikutnya dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat Henry diam membatu. Meninggal? Artinya ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya kan? Tidak akan bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada _gege_nya itu?

Air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Tak dipedulikannya pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin menguat pada tubuhnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau kabar ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Tangisannya semakin keras. Ia teringat kembali lagu yang direkomendasikan oleh Yesung padanya. Apa _gege_nya itu memang sudah berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya? Dan ia sendiri selalu jadi orang yang tidak tahu apapun.

.

_Bulan kedelapan mereka bertemu, waktunya perpisahan._

.

.

—**Bulan Agustus, tiga tahun yang lalu—**

Henry duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak di universitasnya. Tempat dimana ia dan Yesung sering mnghabiskan waktu bersama—dengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Tempat dimana mereka selalu berbagi waktu yang menyenangkan bersama.

Namun, semua itu kini hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Tak akan ada lagi senyuman hangat dari _gege_nya itu untuknya. Tak akan ada lagi seringai jahil darinya ketika Yesung menggoda dirinya. Pun tak akan bisa lagi ia mendengar suara _baritone_ indah itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Henry memeluk lututnya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Tak disadarinya seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Henry _-ah_?"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Kibum berjalan ke arahnya. "_Gege_?"

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Kibum ketika ia sampai di depan Henry.

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kibum merogoh saku kemejanya, lalu diberikannya sebuah amplop putih kepada Henry. Henry balas menatapnya bingung. "Ini?"

"Aku diminta oleh Yesung-_hyung_ untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Henry membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. Dari _gege_nya?

"Hanya itu saja, aku pamit dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lainnya..."

Dan sepeninggal Kibum, Henry kini menatap sepucuk surat di tangannya. Dari Yesung? Sejak kapan _gege_nya itu menulis ini? Dengan tangan bergetar Henry membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Seketika air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menangis untuk _gege_nya itu. Namun, ia tida bisa menahannya setiap kali ia mengingat segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Dan kini ia bahkan menerima surat dari orang itu, yang diyakininya pasti ditulis jauh sebelum hari kematiannya.

Gege_, apa aku memang boleh melakukannya?_

.

.

**Annyeong, Henry-_ah_. Kalau kau sudah menerima surat ini, entah melalui Kyuhyun atau Kibum-_ah_, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. ^^**

**_Jeongmal mianhae_, untuk ucapanku yang terakhir padamu. Yah, aku sudah mengusirmu waktu itu. Terserah kau kalau kau tidak akan mau memaafkanku. Karena aku melakukan itu agar kau tidak tersakiti lebih jauh lagi.**

**Aku tahu kalau tubuhku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, karena itu daripada aku terus bersamamu dan malah membuatku jadi semakin tidak bisa berpisah denganmu, lebih baik kalau sejak awal kita berpisah saja. :)**

**Yah, walau jujur saja aku benar-benar tersiksa tidak bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari ini. =3=**

**Ah, berhubung di hari kompetisi musikmu aku tidak akan bisa datang, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendoakanmu. Semoga kau bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Yah, lupakan ucapanku waktu itu yang mengharuskanmu untuk menang. Kalah pun tidak masalah, asal kau menampilkan permainan terbaikmu.**

**Dan terakhir…**

**Boleh aku mengakui sesuatu padamu?**

**Rasanya aku bisa gila gara-gara memendam ini terlalu lama.**

_**Jeongmal saranghaeyo, nae Mochi…**_

**Aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku juga, tapi _mian_ kalau selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.**

**Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi…**

**Sekali lagi maafkan aku…**

**Ah, kelihatannya aku jadi benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku saat ini…**

**Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri surat ini…**

**Oh ya, pesan terakhirku—karena kita pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi...**

**Jangan terus bersedih karena kepergianku, _ne_? Kau mau kalau aku jadi tidak bisa ke alam sana gara-gara melihatmu menangis karena kepergianku?**

**Cukup satu kali saja kau boleh menangis untuk kematianku, selanjutnya kau harus menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa.**

**Lupakan aku dan carilah orang lain yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus.**

**Di luar sana masih banyak orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku, jadi jangan terkekang oleh masa lalu denganku, _ne_?**

—**Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung—**

**P.S: maukah kau mengingatku sebagai orang yang pernah kau cintai agar aku bisa terus hidup di hati dan ingatan setiap orang yang menganggapku berharga?**

**Karena itu artinya, dalam hidupku yang singkat ini, aku bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk orang lain...**

_**Selamat tinggal...**_

**.**

**.**

_Bulan kesembilan ketika tak ada lagi senyum hangat darinya, waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

.

.

.

_Ting... tong..._

Henry yang masih berdiri di dekat rak mendongakkan kepalanya ketika didengarnya suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Bergegas, ia segera beranjak ke pintu depan rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan ketika melihat siapa yang datang, ia pun memasang wajah kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

_Namja _kelebihan tinggi badan dengan rambut merahnya itu hanya tertawa canggung mendapat sambutan seperti itu.

"_Gege_, kau telat satu jam..."

"_A-anou..._ _mian, _Mochi. Kau tahu kan kalau tadi itu hujan lebat, jadinya daripada aku nekat menerobos hujan, lebih baik kutunggu sampai reda saja kan..."

"YA! _Gege_, setidaknya kau beri aku kabar, jadinya aku tidak usah menunggumu dengan galau begini kan?" Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar alasan _namjachingu_nya itu.

Yah, perkenalkan, seorang _namja _China perwujudan dari koala dengan rambur merah menyala dan tinggi badan yang menyamai tiang listrik itu dan memiliki nama Zhou Mi, yang merupakan _namjachingu_ seorang Henry Lau saat ini.

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya melihat wajah Henry. "Kau menangis lagi, _chagiya_?"

Henry terbelalak. Memangnya jejak air matanya masih terlihat? "Aa... i-itu..."

Zhou Mi tersenyum lembut melihatnya, dipeluknya tubuh _namja_ yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak akan marah padamu. Aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintainya, jadi... memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa?"

"_Mian_, _gege_..."

"_Ani_, itu bukan salahmu. Walau kita sudah berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, kau juga punya hak untuk tetap mengingat cinta pertamamu itu. Tetaplah ingat dirinya, karena cinta pertama yang kandas karena terpisah oleh kematian itu bukan untuk dilupakan, tapi untuk terus dikenang, bahwa betapa beruntungnya kau pernah merasakan hal yang indah itu walau tidak berakhir bahagia... _ne_?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. Dialihkannya tatapannya ke arah luar rumahnya. Hujan telah berhenti. "_Gege_, ayo pergi sekarang..."

"_Ani_, aku masih ingin memelukmu..."

Henry memukul dada Zhou Mi—pelan. "Ya! _Gege_, ini sudah hampir sore, dan aku tidak mau kalau kita jadinya ke pemakaman malah malam hari. Kau pikir aku ke sana untuk berteman dengan hantu apa?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kan mochi-ku yang imut ini ingin punya teman dari dunia lain?"

Henry mendorong Zhou Mi hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia pun berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan pagarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya—kesal. "Ya! _Gege_, jangan menggodaku!"

Zhou Mi mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya. Diikutinya Henry yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mengganggu _namjachingu_nya ternyata memang menyenangkan.

Henry yang duduk di kursi penumpang masih melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal. Tak dipedulikannya Zhou Mi yang kini duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Ayolah, _chagiya_. Mau sampai kapan kau marah seperti itu? Yah, walau sebenarnya wajah marahmua itu malah membuatmu semakin terlihat manis~"

"Sampai _gege_ mengantarku ke makan Yi Sheng-_gege_ baru aku akan berhenti marah."

"_Arra, arra._ Pasang sabuk pengamanmu karena aku akan mengantarmu hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. " Ucap Zhou Mi yang mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Eh? Maksud, _ge— _HUWAAA!" Belum sempat Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zhoumi telah lebih dulu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang mampu membuat seseorang jantungan.

"YA! MIMI-GE, KAU MAU MENGURANGI MASA HIDUPKU YA!"

.

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, _gege.

_Sebagai orang yang pernah dan akan selalu singgah di hatiku._

_Sebagai orang yang selalu memberiku senyum hangatnya._

_Sebagai orang yang senantiasa mendukungku dan membantuku._

_Juga..._

_Sebagai orang yang mencintaiku..._

_Selamat tinggal, _gege_..._

_Aku akan terus mengingatmu dalam hatiku walau kini aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain._

_Terima kasih untuk setiap hal yang sudah kau lakukan untukku._

_Kini..._

_Waktunya bagiku untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu untuk terus melanjutkan hidupku..._

_._

Namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum lembut ketika dilihatnya mobil yang membawa orang yang dicintainya itu pergi. Kini sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk pergi, menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo... nae Mochi..."

Dan wujudnya pun perlahan menghilang.

.

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n: **Okeh, Clouds~ Jangan gampar saya gara-gara _ending_nya, _ne_? :'D Aku juga Clouds, kok. _Mian,_ kalau _feel_nya gak dapet, terutama pas bagian Yeppa, karena saya gak liat langsung kejadian aslinya. Intinya ya, saya senasib sama Mochi yang mesti kena usir dari rumah sakit. T_T _Well_, sakit hati sih, tapi yah… udah kejadian, mau gimana lagi.

Dan… jangan protes sama _scene_ yang deket sama kata END itu ya? XD Itu cuma imajinasi doang kok.

Yosh, mari masuk _review corner_~

**Kyusung Shiper: **Lah… =,= So sweet darimananya? O.o

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **Eh? _Mwo_? Nangis? O_Oa Ya ampun, padahal aku aja yang nulis cuma nyesek doang.

**Tachibana Himawari: **Mochi gak diapa-apain kok. =,= Yeppa? *lirik rohnya* #digeplak. _Gomawo _udah review ne. _Mian, _kelamaan. T.T

**Little Cloud: **Eh? Nangis? O_O Omo… Saya gak nyangka. Yah, gak semuanya _real_ juga sih. Kalau sesuai dengan _real_ banget, berarti saya harus bikin Mochi jadian dulu sama Yesung-oppa. _a

**EviLisa2101: **Iya, nih. Saya kejam amat ya, gak bikin mereka sempet jadian. -.-a #dihajarCloudssamaStrings. Eh, yang ini masuknya kategori sad apa setengah-setengah nih?

**Cloud3024: **Iya ya kebanyakan. -_-a -author stress. Eh? Kok Mochinya yang kasian? Harusnya Yeppa kan? O.O

**Ame chocho Shawol: **Iya, ini emang _flashback_, makanya saya bilang kalau _ending_nya udah agak bisa ditebak. :D Dan Henry pada akhirnya sama koala merah. =,=a #plak

Oke, tadinya saya mau taruh ini di genre _angst_, tapi berhubung menurut pandangan saya ini _happy ending_—entah itu buat Henry-oppa sama Yesung-oppa, jadinya saya cuma naruh di HURT. Bagian mananya Yesung-_oppa_ _happy_, itu terserah persepsi masing-masing aja, _ne_? :D

_Okay, see you on the other story~_

**Sign**

—**Rin—**


End file.
